Basilisk Child
by TheSlytherinMuggle
Summary: It wasnt meant for him to become Fallen and she wasnt meant to be his but it happened and now, well now, Britian is faced with a creature beyond their control. The creature they forsakened with the wrong name: Brother to boy who lived. HPHG
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The night Voldemort attacked Lily died, but James lived, Adam (the supposed boy-who-lived) and Harry (the real boy-who-lived). James neglected and abused Harry even when he entered Hogwarts. Will Harry become the next Dark Lord and if he does what will he do to get his revenge?**

** A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED, hope you like it better this way!**

**"Parseltongue"**

"Talking"

Day before fourth year

"Get in here you worthless piece of shit!" screamed James Potter. Harry Potter was reading Darrk Arts by Grindelwald, the book was believed to be burned but when you had the power Harry had, many things are available to you. When Harry heard his father call he made the shadows hide the book and went to meet James, Harry didn't think of James Potter as a father anymore then he thought Voldemort wore a pink tutu and did splits when he was happy.

"What, sir?" Harry said calmly his voice impassive. James got a strange glint in his eyes. Suddenly an illegal curse came flying toward Harry, he just sidestepped it. James smirked and Harry felt the curse rebound toward him.

"Boys, may I introduce to you the slime ball of a son, you may do what you wish with him." James left and the men walked toward Harry and looked him over. Harry had a nice toned out body, he had been skinny and malnourished but the food he sneaked from Hogwarts helped him fill out. He had shoulder length black hair with red streaks, he had no glasses and was about 5"6'.

"So boys, what shall we do with him?" one of the men cackled, Harry shivered at his tone, he tried using his magic but it seemed it was bound. For the next few hours horrible screams filled Potter Mansion.

The next day Harry woke up, he was sore and had blood on his lower area. He shivered at the memory.

"**What is wrong young Master?" **hissed Jade, a baby Basilisk, Harry had found her a year ago, she comforted him when he was upset or broken, telling him revenge would be his (what do expect she is a basilisk after all).

"**I can't stand him, he is so cruel, yesterday he made his men rape me."**Jade let out an angry hiss her eyes hardened (the killing was will power), but Harry was crying so she went and comforted him.

"Get down here now you pathetic excuse for a son." James yelled, Harry sighed and put Jade onto his shoulders, telling her to be quiet.

* * *

At KingsCross, they made their way to platform 9 ¾, they soon met the Weasly's; James had left Adam and Harry to their care. 

"So Adam how was your prat of a brother this time." Ron Weasly said, catching up with Adam. Adam tried to look thoughtful.

"He was different, never came out of his room. Probably doing more Dark Arts." Adam said, although he knew what the men had done to his brother (he was the one who suggested), Ron agreed. They reached the platform and met Hermione Granger, she was a muggle born but the smartest student next to Harry. Hee studied more than she did but for different reasons. He because had no friends to hang out with and knowledge was power and she studied just because she just loved it.

"Hi, ''Mione." Harry said softly, Hermione was the only one who tried talking to him, she enjoyed the conversations they had, and it was the only time he talked to someone so freely.

"Hello Harry." She said; she was amazed at how he had filled out. His hair grew and his muscles were more toned. Adam looked at her surprised; he never knew that they were friends. But paid no heed, he liked her a lot and knew that she like him back. But in truth Hermione liked Harry and hoped he liked her back.

When they were on the train, Ron and Adam went to find a compartment while Hermione stayed behind and searched for Harry. She found him speaking to a snake.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said softly, she knew he hated loud noises. Harry smiled and returned her hi.

"Harry I was wondering if you could tell me why you hate your brother so much?" Hermione asked softly, Harry stiffened.

"I'm sorry 'Mione I can't, I want to tell you and I want to trust you but you've never really given me reason to." Harry uttered.

"I know I havent given you reasons to trust me... but I hope you'll tell me when you're ready. Now can you please explain why you have a basilisk on you arm?" She changed the subject knowing how Harry disliked talking about his family, he chuckled. It was the first time Hermione had ever heard him laugh.

"You should do that more often." She told him

"Do what?"

"Laugh. Now stop changing the subject, why do you have a deadly snake on your arm?" Harry looked at her before he burst out laughing, Hermione smiled knowingly, she wanted to make him laugh and be happy.

"Um… well I found Jade near the mansion, she had lost her mother and I didn't want her to have no one like me." Harry finishe, he was stroking Jade's scales softly. Hermione nodded still not understanding the full picture but started putting bits of pieces together.

"Potter, sitting with a mudblood and I thought you couldn't sink lower." Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.

"You can actually think, nice job maybe next time you can learn how to ride a broom properly." Harry said, not looking up from petting Jade. Draco looked down right furious.

"When my father…"

"Draco for once in your life think about your father, not the rich, blonde, on the school board of governors father. But the Death-Eater, raping little children, torturing and killing and lapdog of Voldemort father, and when you finally realize the difference come to me and say in my face what you think of your father then. And don't ever say the word mudblood in front of me again." Harry said. Draco, stunned into silence, exited the compartment deep. Hermione looked at Harry

"That Harry was the best speech I've ever heard." She said, he gave her an amused look and they started talking about homework and which teacher would be the new DADA professor.

* * *

**Hope you liked it Review please. **

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed (that was a little dramatic). And I want to thank my wonderful beta sarah-sama.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED... again, I hope this makes it much more readable**

Chapter 2

At the welcoming feast Harry sat alone talking to Jade; he was a loner in Slytherin, a half-blood, and a Potter. Some people enjoyed talking to him, but it was just that, a talk.

"Hello students, old and new. I welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch has a NEW list of things that are not allowed, and the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, hence the name. Before the feast starts I would like to say a few words: twit, hokey pokey and flubber."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast appeared. Harry took some roast chicken and potatoes, he looked up and saw Draco standing there, without his body guards.

"Yes Draco?"

"I thought about what you said and I have come to the conclusion that my the Death-Eater I am sadly related to is a total bastard."

Harry smiled and gestured for Draco to sit next to him.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Harry was running late, he had woken up with only enough time for a small jog around the lake. He, then, got lost because of his rushing and barely made it to the shower. After that he had to find Jade. Instead of putting her on his shoulder, he let her slither beside him. When he finally reached the Great Hall, Harry composed himself, he fixed his cloak, his silk, green shirt, and black trousers. They had a casual dress day and all you had to do was wear your cloak. Harry then dried his hair and used shadow magic to make himself look more menacing. When he entered the Great Hall all talk ceased, they were always impressed at Harry's clothes on casual dress day. Harry still had Jade following him so he picked her up and went over to the Slytherin table. 

"**Master watch out there is a spell coming here!**" Jade hissed.

Harry conjured a shield just before the spell hit him, the shield soaked it up. _Anguis Accumulo_ was the spell, roughly translated it mean Snake Murder. (1)

"Potter, what in the name of Salazar are you doing with a snake?" Snape hissed.

Harry stayed calm and put up his occulmency shields. He felt a presence trying to push through his walls but they were impossible to break; his occulemency shields resembled Azkaban when it was truly an inpentrable fortress. He wanted to expose Snape for being a bastard but thought it would be more fun just to tease him. But before he could do anything the doors burst open and in slithered many types of snakes.

They all went to Harry.

"**Stay away forest snakes, he is my child**." Hissed Jade.

The snakes looked at the basilisk in fear and backed off. Before anyone could do anything Harry left with a swish of his cloak and if anyone had looked closely enough they would've seen his face consumed in anger.

* * *

The door slammed shut, most jumped, thinking it was Snape but were surprised to see Harry walk in with a glare that was worse than Snape's. He sat down in the middle of the class, no one ever sat there, it was _his_ spot. They all remembered the last time a Gryffindor sat in his spot, it was damn scary. 

_Flashback _

_Harry walked into third year potions to find some stupid Gryffindor __sitting in his seat, everyone knew it was his and no one ever sat in it. __Harry walked up to the seat, most students shrank back, even the __Slytherins had a look of fear. Harry might've been a loner but his power was __scary and no one dared to get him angry. (The Gryffindors didn't know how powerful he was)_

"_Move." Harry said._

_The Gryffindor turned and Harry saw it was his brother. This made him__ angrier, the wind picked up and the shadows loomed over everyone __dangerously. Adam just stared at his brother, he and everyone else felt the __hate radiating off him. _

"_Tut, tut it's not polite to stare." _

_Harry took out his wand and waved it on Adams' direction. Adam __disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. Adam, instead of __leaving the matter alone, shot a spell at Harry. Harry, being __unprepared for this, was hit and fell off the chair__. The spell Adam had cast was a border-line dark, it made the person feel a milder version of the __crucio.__ When Harry stood up he was pissed and many were surprised that Snape __hadn't come yet, because the old bat was never late to his own class. Harry shot off all the legal curses he knew and __after one minute Adam was lying on the floor in ropes with many __different things on his face that even the best healers couldn't get rid of. _

_When Snape walked in he noticed something was amiss but waved it off __and only at the end of class did he notice Adam sticking on the wall and __the Gryffindors without mouths. Everyone remembered that day and no one __dared to take Harry's seat. _

_End of Flashback _

Harry took out his cauldron and set up. In about five seconds Snape walked in and glared at the Gryffindors and at Harry.

"You know the drill, the directions are on the board. BEGIN!"

Everyone scrambled to get their ingredients, even the Slytherins were scared. They had never seen their head of house so mad.

"Potter what would you get if you added Veneficus Gem to Sleeping Draught?"

Snape asked Harry, his eyes cold and steely.

"Nothing there is no such thing as Veneficus Gem, there is however the Specula Gem **(2)** but it's extremely rare and doesn't mix with any potions except one, but I rather not say which one."

Snape looked annoyed and intrigued, not many knew about the Specula Gem and only he and selected few knew that the Veneficus Gem didn't exist.

"And why not, Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry kept his calm look but his eyes betrayed him, they were filled with anger and Snape could see most of it was not for him. Something had changed in Harry but he couldn't figure out what.

"I mean no offense sir, but you have never heard of it and even if you did you could never make the potion because most of the ingredients are gone."

Snape eyed him suspiciously but let it go. He then hollered for everyone to get back to work. Surprisingly Harry was the first one done and it was almost perfectly. Snape then let him leave to go the library to finish his homework.

Harry walked to the library, it was his favorite place to be. The librarian even liked him, he never made a sound and always took great care of the books. He waved hello the Madam Pince and sat down in a secluded corner of the library. He quietly cast a spell and in a few seconds his Dark Arts book was in front of him, in a matter of minutes he was absorbed in the pages of Gridelwald's genuis. He had learned so many new spells with this book and couldn't wait to use them on his brother.

"**Master Harry, the headmaster is coming**." Jade alerted him.

Harry quicktly hid his book away and started petting Jade.

"Harry I wanted to talk to you."

Harry cut him off before anything else could come out of the headmaster's mouth.

"Now why would Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindelwald, the headmaster of Hogwarts want to talk to me, a Slytherin snake and the _brother_ of the boy-who-lived?"

Harry said in a mocking tone. Dumbledore looked a little shocked at Harry's tone, Harry had always been respectful to him but it seemed something had changed.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you if you would give this to Adam."

Dumbledore handed Harry an envelope. Harry looked at him, snapped his fingers and the envelope disappeared. Dumbledore didn't look shocked, he some of Harry's abilities.

"There, done."

Before Dumbledore could answer Harry stood up and left leaving a very disgruntled headmaster behind.

_

* * *

_

**(1) I dont know if thats the exact translation, but I looked up the words snake and murder and thats the two words that came up. If I'm wrong, please tell me.**

**(2) Veneficus means poisonous in Latin and Specula means ray of hope in Latin. I know they're not very original but it's better then what I had earlier.**

**I know in the beggining Draco was very OOC but I needed the story to move a little faster, so yeah, thats my excuse.**

**Please review!**

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. Thanks to my beta, Anny, too. **

**A/N: This chapter has been RE-EDITED! Hope its easier to read now!**

Chapter 3

Harry made his way towards the Great Hall for lunch. He was still pissed at the headmaster, did the old man really want him to personally deliver the letter to his "o-so-wonderful brother?"

"That fool!" He thought.

Dumbledore doesn't even know the half of what happened in his life to assume Harry even enjoyed his brothers company. When he stopped brooding he stood taller and changed his clothes to a silk green robe. He didn't care that it was against school rules, screw the school rules! Next week he would literally own the school rules. So when he walked in many stopped talking as he walked past the Slytherin table and sat down at the end and started eating. After a few minutes everyone stopped looking and continued their normal lucnh routine. When Harry was done he stood up and headed for his next class: transfiguration.

The week went relatively smoothly, except when Adam ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach breaking some ribs, after Harry had gotten the spell down first in Charms. Even if Harry was a loner, the Slytherins were very protective of their own. So naturally they attacked Adam with every curse they knew. Other then that nothing happened, but that's exactly what Harry wanted.

Harry, after having all his classes for the morning, got ready and changed into silk white robes with the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Merlin figures. Griffin for Gryffindor, Snake for Slytherin, and Phoenix for Merlin. He also had Lord Gold and Lord Silver (the presidents of Gringotts) following him. When Harry entered, many fell silent, most pure-bloods were shocked, the presidents of the bank never came out.

"Mr. Potter what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked.

He knew not to play grandfatherly with the Potter family heir.

"I, Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and of late Lily Evans/Potter hereby acknowledge my presence as heir of Salazar, Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Merlin. So mote it be."

The Great Hall's occupants gasped, but James and Snape went pale. James had figured out that Adam could've been the heir as well and Snape because he himself was a distant relative of Salazar. Soon the hall filled with a white glow and when it subsided there stood a new Harry. His hair was now down to his waist with silver tips that looked good with his red streaks, his eyes instead of just emerald now had silver speaks, and the magic practically radiated out of him. Harry chuckled, he was enjoying watching his father get paler and paler.

"I, Harry James Potter/Evans/Slytherin/Gryffindor/Merlin, take full control of these following possessions with Lord Gold and Lord Silver as my witnesses. I take control of all Godric Gryffindors money, properties and possessions. I take control of Salazar Slytherin's money, properties and possessions. I take control of Merlin's money, properties and possessions. And lastly I take control the Potter family line and herby take my right as heir, therefore controlling all funding and properties. So mote it be." **(1)**

Another glow filled the Great Hall and vanished like it was never there. Once again Harry changed, he gained some traits of the Potter line he could've never gained before, like pale skin that practically glowed, and his back sprouted silky black wings with blood red and silver tips. Harry chuckled and the hall just stared.

"How dare you, you ungrateful son!" Roared James. Harry glared at his father.

"I can and I have, James. Now move, I have to get the rings."

Harry moved with lighting speed. When he reached the goblins they handed him the rings and exited Hogwarts. When Harry put the rings on a bright light flashed brightly and when it disappeared nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Harry just stood up and laughed until he was holding his sides. No one understood why he was laughing, Harry was laughing because he realized he owned his father and could order him around. Not that he would, but it was still funny. Suddenly he stopped and just went to the Slytherin table and started eating.

* * *

Fifth year **(2)** was hard for everyone, but eventually they stopped whispering and the girls stopped ogling at Harry's even more fine toned body. It was much more noticeable when he wore his slacks and shirt. Since he owned the school he decided that he and the Slytherins should be able to wear whatever they wanted. Of course he made limits, but the Slytherins enjoyed wearing and showing off their expensive silk clothes, but Harry himself had to follow a specific dress code. Since he was the heir of the most ancient families he had to wear a cloak with the phoenix, griffin, snake, and lion (Potter line), but it was just a cloak and he still could wear anything he wanted. Usually Harry dressed up, wearing slacks and a button up shirt, today was no different. When he entered some people stopped talking but then started again, they were used to Harry's appearance. Harry sat down for breakfast, and once again, no one joined him. Draco was his friend but that was a secret and Harry knew Draco's father would beat him if he ever found out. 

"May I have your attention! I have an announcement to make. Next month there will be a ball, except this time the girls will be asking the boys. Have a splendid day."

Dumbledore sat back down, leaving many thinking if Dumbledore had gone completely barney. Harry looked happy for a second but then his Slytherin took over and his emotionless mask came on.

"Draco, will you go to the dance with me?" Pansy shrill voice filled the Slytherin table.

Draco sneered but nodded, Harry knew he hated Pansy and liked Ginny but no one knew that and if someone did, Draco would be in big trouble. At the Gryffindor table Hermione was positively giddy, she could ask Harry and didn't have to endure being asked by Adam. She always thought he was a stuck up spoiled brat. Adam, on the other, was happy, thinking now Hermione would ask him.

* * *

**I dont like any of the mote it be speeches but i really couldnt take them out, sorry if you were annoyed by them. but they actually matter.**

**I skipped one year, because nothing really intersting happened, and if you're actually wondering it was pretty simple to figure out. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	4. Chapter 4

I wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers, and I'm just going to say that this wasn't betaed so please forgive the grammar mistakes.

Chapter 4

It was a week before the dance and three people in the school didn't have dates: Harry, Hermione and Adam. Harry wasn't that concerned because he was after all a semi-loner and didn't really mind, that's why he was extremely surprised to see Hermione approach him during lunch, many of the Slytherins' hissed in anger but she just walked past them and sat next to Harry.

"Err… I… was… wondering… I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" she asked blushing; Harry froze and let out a happy smile to come out on his face.

"Yes but lets keep this a secret until the dance I really wanna surprise Adam." Hermione nodded enthusiastically and stood up and walked back to the Gryffindor table where most questioned her.

"'Mione why were you talking to my brother?" Adam spat the word brother.

"He unlike you listens in class and I asked him if he wanted to study because I lost my notes for History." They seemed to accept this answer and let her be and would later ask themselves when Hermione ever lost her notes.

At the day of the dance Harry and Hermione had promised to meet each other near the entrance to the Great Hall so they could enter and make a big scene. Harry bought Hermione an expensive pink silk gown with diamond earrings and a matching necklace except it had a ruby heart, it was small and matched very nicely with the diamonds. Harry himself wore his cloak and a pair of dress shoes with a nice pair of trousers and a silk blue button up shirt and of course Jade was curled up underneath his sleeve. Harry then smoothed out his hair and walked out with an air of power surrounding him. He saw Hermione and openly gaped, she was stunning especially with her brown hair in a bun with some loose pieces of hair framing her flawless face. Harry took her hand and together they walked into the Great Hall together, most were wondering who Harry was going with because no one saw him being approached by anyone. So when they entered Dumbledore was just about to give them the final word (Have Fun) everyone stopped and stared. Most girls were envious because even though Harry was still loner (not as much though) it looked like he bought expensive gifts to the ones he loved or cared for, the boys were ogling over Hermione, the dress made her curves stand out and the earrings and necklace just made her even more beautiful.

"As I was saying, HAVE FUN!" soon everyone snapped out and snapped out of their surprise and started dancing to the Weird Sisters.

"'Mione what in the world are you doing with the fucking Death-Eater whore of my brother!" Adam shouted (he came in half an hour late) his face red with anger, everyone stopped dancing when Adam said 'whore', Harry paled considerably, Hermione looked at Harry she saw that his eyes had fear.

"Shut the fucking up Potter, you disgust me." Hermione yelled. Many were surprised that Hermione, a best friend of Adam Potter the-(supposed)-boy-who-lived.

"W-what do you mean 'Mione?" Adam whispered his eyes glinting with anger.

"I am so fucking sick of you of talking about shit about Slytherins' and how they are evil. If you want evil just look in the mirror, you are the evil because you treat your own family like shit, so why don't you just SHUT UP and stick your insults where the sun don't shine." Hissed Hermione, but everyone heard it loud and clear and all were shocked. Most because Hermione had cursed and others because she had defended the slytherins'.

"How dare you little…" Adam started but Hermione cut him off.

"Mudblood or maybe bitch go ahead say it, I don't care because I at least I have the brain to care about people like myself and see past the stupid house rivalries." before Hermione could finish Adam backhanded her, she fell on the floor with a look of shock on her face. Many just stared at Adam, the-(supposed)-boy-who-lived had just slapped one of his friends and he slapped a girl (all boys in the gryffindor tower made a promise not to hit one of their own and especially a girl (I am not trying to offend girls or anyone, cause I'm a girl but I couldn't put in any other way, and I'm not saying that girls are totally defenseless and all the crap, so please no hard feelings)). Harry however was boiling mad, how dare his fucking brother touch Hermione. If he looked at himself he would've noticed the dark almost black green aurora around him, and everyone else noticed his eyes were now a mix of green, red, an almost black shade of purple and to add to it there was lighting flashing in his eyes. Harry bent down and gently picked Hermione up, she hugged him hard. Harry gently caressed her cheek thus healing it as well.

"Get you hands off her you bitch! 'Mione I'm sorry come here." Adam said in his sincerest voice. Many slytherins' were pale at the sight of Harry. He was defiantly powerful. When Adam tried to pull Hermione off Harry she flinched and buried herself into Harry's robes.

"Don't touch her." Harry hissed while gently pulling Hermione off him, he cast a powerful shield charm on her; it was old and protected from everything but the killing curse (but sadly it was temporary).

"What did you say you filthy piece of dirt…" before Adam could finish Harry punched him and sent him flying to the other wall, the teachers came over and tried to calm everyone down. Most were surprised at the power radiating off him, it was even more powerful then when he claimed his title as Lord Slytherin/Gryffindor/Merlin/Potter a year ago. Dumbledore went and put a hand on Harry's shoulder only to put it back down at the sudden coldness of Harry's body.

"Don't touch me old man." Sneered Harry with such coldness that it made even Snape shiver (but he would never admit it). Many of the students were gasping at the coldness in his voice.

"Are you too scared to take on a fight oh dear brother of mine." Adam said from the other side of the room.

"Maybe you need another lesson from dads 'friends'." Adam sneered when Harry went stiff.

"Potter I suggest you leave the Great Hall with your Gryffindor date before I must use force." Snape sneered, Harry turned around to face him and Snape suddenly felt something probing his mind, he tried to put up his mind shields but they just crumbled. When the presence left Snape was appalled, how this Potter had went through his own shield when The Dark Lord couldn't even do it.

"And I suggest you not anger me right now, sir." Harry replied coldly, he faced Adam and sent a mage curse at him; he didn't want to expose his powers yet. When the curse hit Adam he slammed into the wall and many could hear the loud _CRACK_ coming from Adam's rib cage. Harry was still angry so he summoned a table from scratch and blew it up then he made it whole and blew it up again. After a few times he slowly cooled off and headed for the exit, Hermione went up to him and put his hands into hers.

"That's a cough nice site, cough snake and Gryffindor traitor cough I guess the world will be polluted with little traitor children cough that will eventually go to hell with you" Adam said, getting up but falling back from the pain in his ribs. Harry turned to him and looked him straight in the eye and gave him a glare worse then Voldemort himself.

"You're the bloody traitor and I hope that when you finally meet Voldemort you die and if I even go down to hell I'm as sure bringing you down with me." Harry spat and left with Hermione leaving many shocked.

Harry took Hermione to the lake and shadowed her to Potter Mansion, he found it earlier. He then proceeded to tell her everything about himself. Harry didn't know but he felt like he could trust her.

"Hermione I was wondering if I could do the Soul spell (Hermione knew what this spell was), I feel that I can talk to you easier then I can talk with anyone else I feel whole with you and I need to know if you are my soul mate." Hermione nodded, because she too felt that way with him. Harry cast the spell it glowed a sickly black color, Hermione had tears in her eyes when…

HAHAHAHA, Cliffy!

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all fanfic readers, my beta was sick and unfortunately couldn't beta this chapy so sorry if there are any mistakes and all that other stuff.

Okay I would like to thakn my wonderful reviewers, free virtual cookies for everyone!

Chapter 5

Harry cast the spell it glowed a sickly black color, Hermione had tears in her eyes when suddenly it glowed a pure white color. Harry was so happy, when the black glowed he thought that he was wrong but when it glowed white… he felt like jumping for joy. Hermione was thinking the exact same thing. Harry soundlessly walked up to her and kissed her on the lips and suddenly a bright green and red light filled the room and both Harry felt like they were completed.

The next day Harry woke up feeling much better then he had in ages. When he noticed Hermione sleeping next to him he suddenly remembered the remnants of yesterday night. Harry started getting angry but Hermione woke up and rubbed his back and calmed him down.

"Morning 'Mione." Harry said, Hermione kissed him on the lips.

"'Mione I have an idea, I found this room where time stops. Apparently Merlin used it to train himself and his apprentices, so I was wondering if you wanted to train with me, I need to perfect my abilities and you need to figure out yours." Hermione thought about it and nodded.

When they were ready they went to the room which held the time slower they gasped, it was a beautiful black diamond and shone brightly. Harry read the instructions and soon figured out how the crystal worked.

"It seems that one week in the normal time would be one whole year in the Black Diamond, and the whole castle would be affected so we could still sleep in the same rooms, and we would be reminded what day it was in the Black Diamond time so not forget. The best part would be that the Black Diamond provides tutors of the best kind and we would have to make new wands. So do you agree." Hermione nodded and soon they were on their first day of training.

When Harry pushed the dial that allowed the Diamond to activate a schedule appeared in front of him.

_Daily Schedule _

_Breakfast _

_Transfiguration_

_Blades and physical training _

_Charms_

_Lunch_

_Potions_

_Wand Making_

_Ancient Runes_

_Divination_

_Diner _

_Bed_

_Repeat except on weekends _which were longer then just one day

When Harry and Hermione looked over the schedules they were shocked at the work but accepted it, and since it was a weekend they decided to look at the place. They walked into the master bedroom and gasped, it had a huge king size bed with silk sheets and a view to the lake and forest outside the mansion. They then walked into the bathroom and had to lean against each other for support. The bathroom had a huge pool that put the Prefects bathroom to shame, and then there was the Jacuzzi and sauna. When they finished the tour of the castle the house elves (and much to Hermione's pleasure they were all free and were here waiting for their master to come home) made a delicious breakfast, they then went outside and just rested and soon became closer then ever imaginable. On the next day Harry and Hermione were just sitting and reading books and taking naps (they were comfortable with each other enough to sleep naked and in the same bed together). When they woke up they noticed it was time for diner so they had the elves make them diner.

Hermione while eating diner was trying to get rid of the feeling of wanting Harry inside of her. But it was too strong and she couldn't fight it.

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the Jacuzzi and slowly stripped her and himself and then pulled her into the swirling water.

"Harry take me." Hermione whispered with a lust filled voice, Harry felt like jumping for joy, he himself needed the feel of being inside her. Harry then took a towel and folded it; Hermione getting the idea slid out until her head was lying nicely on the fluffy towel.

(A/N: I was going to do a lime seen but I decided against it)

Harry and Hermione finally finished with taking their shower got dressed and went to bed.

well there ya go, my fifth chapy, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all fanfic readers, I'm sooooooooooo sorry about how late this and the next chapy are but blame my beat, she hasn't even responded yet so these are un-betaed.

Chapter 6

(You're all going to hate me for this but…

Two years later in Diamond Time)

Harry and Hermione had gone through vigorous training and were now capable of taking on Voldemort's inner circle by themselves (and Harry was capable of taking on Voldemort); they had spent two years practicing with the founders and Merlin. They were masters in all subjects including Blades and Swords. Harry and Hermione were also married, they had Merlin do an ancient Basilisk marriage ceremony, Merlin explained that he was a Basilisk child since a basilisk had taken him as one of her own. Right now Hermione and Harry were packing their clothes; they had learned how to make better clothes then the best silk in the world, so they packed their wardrobe and promised Merlin to come back soon.

"Harry love can you believe it's only been two weeks on the outside." Hermione asked her husband, he smiled and kissed her passionately. They were in love and nothing could ever break that.

"I do believe a nice reward is in order for completing the training, 'Mione." Harry said slyly, Hermione understood and soundless went to the master bedroom. She was already naked and lying with her legs spread out wide open when he came in, she cast the birth control spell and waved her hand at Harry and he soon was undressed.

(Deleted scene)

Hermione stirred so Harry picked her up and she straddled him, he carried her to the shower but before Harry knew it she pushed him up against the wall with magic and started rubbing herself against him. He of course still being horny responded and soon they were once again making love and they couldn't care less. But of course they had to leave so they took a shower and then cleaned up the bed; they dressed in their best clothes. Harry and Hermione smirked because the wizarding world was probably thinking that Death-Eaters some how got into the school and kidnapped them.

They apparated near the lake (since Harry was an heir to half the school he could apparate inside the castle wards) and he walked with Hermione hand-in-hand to the Great Hall where diner was being served right now. Harry had his special cloak and underneath he had a green turtle neck (I don't know what they call it in Brittan) and dark blue trousers of his own creation. Hermione had a long flowing silver dress that made her curves stand out and had the same cloak as Harry, since they were married they she had the same rights as he did, it was part of the Basilisk child marriage union.

Hogwarts was busing with news, many believed that Harry and Hermione were caught and dead but other thought they were running away to America. But Adam and James were the total opposites because if Harry wasn't recovered in two weeks temporary claim of all titles would go to him and that was something to be happy about.

When Harry and Hermione passed through the doors of Hogwarts they felt a calming presence flood them, they knew it was Hogwarts. She was always quite fond of her students and they just happened to be her favorites. Before they entered Harry and Hermione conjured a mirror and smirked at their new appearance. Since the Basilisk child bond was very old and very powerful it had some side affects, such as weakness for a month and other small things but the biggest thing was the sharing of traits. No one understood why that happened but it did, so of course Hermione took some of Harry's traits and Harry hers. Harry gained brown highlights (although it was very hard to see) and his cold eyes warmed. Hermione of course gained the most traits because Harry didn't have that much to gain from her since his body was overflowing with traits from four ancient families'. Hermione how had silky smooth black hair with silver tips. Her eyes still their brown now had a cold (the cold is not voluntary it's just the color) look in them because of the green and silver specks, she also could speak Parsletongue. And the biggest thing was that she gained wings like his except her tips were green and blue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry and Hermione retracted their wings to full length (ten feet in width) and put their cloak hoods on. And of course they couldn't forget the special mark they had to charm on their hoods. It was a pair of dark blue wings with a white and black glow around them. It was the sign of the Fallen Angels, that's what Harry and Hermione were and of course others they met in their two years of training, they had trained them of the special magic of the Fallen Angels. Harry and Hermione were considered to be the High Advisors of the king and queen of the Fallen Angels and were highly respected.

When Harry and Hermione were in front of the Great Hall entrance they pondered on what kind of entrance to make, they knew it was to be dramatic as it always was with the Fallen Angels.

"Let's do the animagus one Halo suggested." Harry nodded and transformed into an Egyptian Asp, he slithered onto her shoulder and she let him get into a comfortable position. Hermione decided to name Harry's animagi, she always called him Harry but it would be too obvious. Harry's snake was black with silver and red streaks and had emerald eyes.

"How about… Nekto, it's Russian for no one." Hermione learned Russian from one of the Angels and it was by far one the complicated languages she knew (I should I know I speak it and it's still hard.) Harry looked thoughtful (can snakes look 'thoughtful'?) and hissed in appreciation. So Hermione and Nekto (on her shoulder) went through the door, which banged open. Many of the teachers took out their wands and fired curses and the students tensed and got their wands out. What all didn't expect was a girl with wings and cloak and top it off she had a deadly snake on her shoulder. Dumbledore gasped at the wings and the insignia on the top of her hood, they were in the presence of a high ranking Fallen Angel. Dumbledore walked toward Adam and bent down to whisper something in his ear.

"Adam my boy you see that young lady in the door way, she's a Fallen Angel, a race that is very powerful and very useful I would like you to win her over and gain her on our side. Do not disappoint me." Dumbledore walked off and waited for Adam to straighten himself up. Adam went towards the Fallen Angel while the hall remained silent, waiting for their savior to see what was going on.

"Hello my name is Adam Potter and I would like to welcome you to our school." Adam said with a small bow, Dumbledore had taught him proper ways of meeting people like her. Hermione looked at him with a smirk on her lips.

"**Sssshoo you ssssstupid brother, move before I bite you, ssssshe'sss mine!"** the snake side in Harry took over and he started showing his fangs; he noticed the way Adam looked at Hermione. Adam backed up afraid of the snake while Hermione smiled affectionate at the snake and started petting him.

"Your highness…" started Dumbledore but Hermione cut him off.

"I am not the queen I am but her advisor, and if you want our alliance then I suggest you ask me when I'm in a better mood. You may continue." Hermione said, many were shocked how Hermione waved off the headmaster.

"Is it truly safe to have a deadly snake roaming the halls no matter how good your kind is in protecting the students…" Adam started but the wind picked up.

"What do you mean our kind, are you insulting us you pitiful human." Hermione sneered her Angel side taking over, even is she herself was half human.

"Do you know who I am, I am the-boy-who-lived I am the savior of the wizarding world and you are nothing compared to Me." hissed Adam, Hermione waved her hand and Adam came closer to her face, Nekto was hissing about wanting to kill Adam.

"You listen and you listen good human if I ever hear you talk like that about my queen and king I will not restrain Nekto, got it?" she hissed, Adam nodded and she let him go.

"Now if you please I would like a room." Hermione spread her wings and stretched. Many people were shocked at how soft her feathers looked, and some that had caught the feathers that fell off were surprised at how they felt.

"**Love ssssshall I sssshow mysssself?"** Harry hissed, Hermione hissed in approval.

"Would you like to hold Nekto Adam?" Hermione said in a gentle tone that drew every boy in. Adam nodded.

"Well then catch!" Hermione threw Nekto in the air and suddenly the snake transformed into a male figure with wings just like Hermione except his wing tips were blood red and silver.

"Must you always throw me." Harry asked almost whining, Hermione grinned and went over to him to pat his shoulder.

"This is High Advisor to the King." Harry nodded and stretched his wings and the girls tried to catch the feathers coming off him.

"Now our rooms." Hermione said, Dumbledore nodded and told Adam to escort them. Adam took Hermione's hand and pulled her towards himself, too close in Harry's opinion.

"**Handsssss off, brother."** He hissed, Hermione saw his expression and noticed that look in his eyes. Thanks to the Basilisk union he was very protective of his wife especially when the person had harmed his wife (you remember the back-hand). Hermione took her hand out Adam's hands and went next to Harry's side but not taking his hand, it would ruin their prank. Adam looked disappointed but noticed the look in the Harry's (he didn't know it was Harry though) eyes and felt relieved. When they arrived at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin Adam stopped.

"I do not know the password since it is only allowed in Parsletongue and since I heard you talk to him when he was in snake form I thought you might speak Snake Talk." Adam then took her hand and kissed it, Harry growled and Hermione giggled (it was part of their prank).

"**Hello founder of the four we seek entrance into your rooms."** Harry said, Salazar looked surprised but nodded and bid them good night. Harry and Hermione walked in and sneered at the room, it was done in red and gold.

"Pitiful." Sneered Harry, Hermione nodded and started changing the settings to darker red and silver in the living room and master bedroom, while the rest was green and blue.

"Love how should we announce our true presence to the old coot?" Harry asked snuggling with Hermione by the fire.

"I don't know- don't give me that look Harry I'm not the prankster here- how about we play out normally for the next day or two (she silently added 'what is normal?'). And when you see the opportune moment, announce it." Hermione finished with a yawn; she snuggled into Harry's chest and fell asleep and Harry followed suit.

Alrighty so there are my sixth and seventh chapy, now my eighth I'm workin on but I've got writers block. Anyway please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Harry and Hermione dressed in silver and red robes each of their own creation. Hermione curled her hair and then made it shimmer with some of her wandless magic. Harry tied his hair down with a leather strap and made his face shadowy when he put his cloak on. Harry then kissed Hermione on the lips, took Jade and placed let her rap around his arm (with a delusionate charm on her) and then proceeded to walk to breakfast.. When they arrived many stopped and all bowed their head in respect. Harry nodded and Hermione offered a small smile.

"High Advisors I would like to sort you into your houses…" Dumbledore said and he placed the hat on an un-suspecting Hermione, who yelped in annoyance and her wings fluttered but she let the hat stay on.

Mrs. Granger or should I say Potter, it seems our esteemed headmaster would like me to 'sort you'

Yes now get on with will you

So impatient but you would do well in… 

"Slytherin and Ravencalw" many were shocked but both clapped politely, next stepped up Harry.

Mr. Potter how nice to see you again, now where shall I place you?

Get on with it will you hat!

I see where Mrs. Potter gets get impatience, but very well…

"Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" all stared at the hat shocked.

"**I have be with my idiot of a brother, this sucks!"** hissed Harry to himself, the Slytherins' were shocked that one of their own was a Gryffindor and the Gryffindor were in the same state of shock, but the Slytherins' clapped when he went to sit with them and Hermione went to join him after promising the ravens some quality study time with them later. Most Gryffindors were shocked that one of their own would choose a snake over them but kept their mouth shut except for one stupid red head. Ron went over to them with Adam in tow just in case his friend did anything stupid. Harry continued eating and talking with Draco and Blaise while Hermione was having a quiet argument about what kind herb was added to Darkness of Abyss (like the name?). The Slytherins' accepted them as their own and thus would protect them even more and made sure they would not be swayed by the-boy-who-lived influence to Dumbledore's stupid little club of birds. Adam grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her from the table, caught of guard she tumbled off the bench and she went into defensive mode. Harry sensing Hermione's position got up and started making his way towards his wife (he was at the other end of the table). Suddenly Adam grabbed Hermione and kissed her and forced entry into her mouth, she pulled back and looked disgusted.

"Ewww… HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" she hissed and conjured soap and started washing her mouth out. Most of the slytherins' had evil smirks and chuckled. Adam raised and hand and was about to either slap or punch her when a sudden breeze went through the Great Hall. All eyes turned to Harry whose wings were spread out and his eyes were flashing dangerously, his aurora was glowing and everyone could feel the hate and anger coming from him.

"Back off Potter." He hissed and waved his hand, Adam flew back and landed on the Ravenclaw table, he then waved his hand again. Adam came flying towards him.

"If you ever touch my wife again Potter nothing on this earth will be able to save you from my wrath." Harry hissed his voice magnifying throughout the whole hall, almost everyone was shocked; they were married. Except the Ravenclaws who (ever the clever) had figured it out and the Slytherins weren't as shocked because their sources from Ravenclaw told them about the two Fallen Angels, of course they didn't know everything. Adam was shocked that _his_ Angel was this… this play boy's (not true) wife, didn't she see the deceit in his eyes or that evil green aurora around him, evil, pure evil.

"She doesn't like you you're a play boy whore while I'm a decent savior of the wizarding world." Harry was about to attack when Hermione beat him too it. She suddenly transformed into a black shadow with wings of pure darkness, this was the true form of female Fallen Angels. Hermione 'grabbed' Adam and started choking him, the teachers tried to get through but Dumbledore stopped them and said it was impossible to stop an enraged Fallen Angel. Harry was smirking but knew that this was not good for her health. He went up to her form and wrapped his wings around her.

"Love calm down we need him for the deception, please calm down 'Mione. CALM DOWN!" Harry whispered into his wife's ear, she gradually calmed down but Harry didn't let his wings come off her.

"That was dramatic, love." Hermione said and came out of the warmth of her mate. Harry chuckled and kissed her on the lips. They left the Great Hall with smirks on their faces. Afterwards James went up to his son and told him that that Angel wasn't worth the effort, she wasn't that pretty. Adam of course nodded, being the idiot he was.

Harry and Hermione made their way towards potions, it was going to be fun playing with Snape a little, especially since he knew they were married know and could do the mind thing everyone thought married couples did. As they entered Snape sneered at them and they sneered back, although Hermione's was more pain promising because she was still pissed at Adam.

"Today we will be making Black Serum, its purpose is to heal a deadly curse called Black Truth, it was once made by the notorious Black family, which is one of the reasons they are as rich as they are rumored to be. Now the instructions are on the board you may begin." Snape turned around and went over to his desk.

"Snape why are you teaching these children such dangerous potions, wasn't it sold on the black market for over one million galleons per vile?" Harry asked in an innocent voice that sounded too sarcastic to be innocent. Many heard this and started working slower and more cautious so they could try and sneak a vile of the potion and sell it. It was very hilarious in Harry's opinion. Snape glared at Harry because now he couldn't humiliate the Gryffindors and all that.

"Honey stop patronizing poor little Snape, he might blow a fuse." Hermione chided him sarcastically, almost everyone chuckled softly, the Slytherin's though glared at the couple. Harry saw Draco glaring but when Harry let him see his basilisk his eyes widened in recognition but his face stayed the same, Draco smirked and went back to work. Harry yawned he was so bored, he could try and make the potion but he already had done it back in Potter Mansion. Suddenly he got a very good idea; he grinned devilishly and whispered something into Hermione's ear. She grinned evilly and nodded.

"O Sevie Pooh." Hermione said in a shrill voice much like Pansy's.

"I just wanted to say how much I love your hair, it's so black and ugly, so you." Hermione gushed; Snape grew angrier with every word being said. No one noticed the dark shadowy figure creep behind Snape and sprinkle something into his hair, the figure then receded.

"Will you shut up, you stupid little…" Hermione slapped Snape on the cheek, much to everyone's amusement.

"Heartless bastard." Hermione declared and walked off, leaving Snape rubbing his cheek totally forgetting that Hermione actually belonged to another house then his.

Hermione made her way to back where Harry was standing with an evil smirk on his lips. She didn't know what Harry did but she was sure she was going to enjoy it. Suddenly the door bust open and a second year Gryffindor came in.

"Headmaster… wants…Adam Potter… and the… Fallen Angels… in his office… quickly…" he panted out hands on his knees; as soon as he came he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone i finally posted so before you read this story i would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who stuck by me when i didn't post... i sound like i'm receiving an Oscar... anyway i would also like to thank my new and totally wonderful beta sarah-sama! She rocks, i swear i sent it to her and got my chapy back in like less then half and hour!

Any way on with the story...

Chapter 9

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and ran gracefully out the door, while Adam was still in the dungeon gathering his items. Once near the headmasters' office they waited for Adam who came stumbling down the hall.

"Hurry up you stupid human." Hermione said impatiently. She really didn't need to talk to that fool of a headmaster. Adam wisely didn't say anything but quickened his pace.

"Open you stupid gargoyle our I will blow you up." Harry threatened. The gargoyle jumped aside not wanting to test the founders' ancestor.

They walked up the stairs lost in thought. "What do think is happening?" Harry asked Hermione

"I don't know Harry. I really don't know." Hermione responded.

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore told them through the closed door.

Adam went up front his nose stuck high in the air. Harry growled but calmed down when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm. He smiled at her and placed a small chaste kiss on her lips, she responded and they soon broke apart.

When Harry entered he saw Dumbledore and Adam talking quietly together, as if plotting and before Harry could use magic to hear what they were saying Dumbledore patted Adams head, ending the conversation.

"I need your help and if possible the Fallen Angels as well."

"Our king and queen do not associate themselves with the likes of you." Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Well then I need your help for the upcoming battle coming up on the Hogwarts Grounds. It seems that Lord Voldemort is going to try and kill Adam." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"How does this exactly involve us?" Harry asked, Hermione nodding in agreement. Dumbledore just smiled, this unnerved both Harry and Hermione.

"If you want us to guard that pathetic mortal then we will leave right now and never come back." Harry said, and it wasn't a lie. The Fallen Angels would leave but Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would return.

"No, no I would just like it if you would fight with us." Dumbledore asked. Harry and Hermione thought about it and nodded, they would be cautious but they would help protect the place they called home. When Harry and Hermione left Dumbledore's office Dumbledore smiled at Adam.

"You know what to do then." Adam nodded and left. Dumbledore smirked.

Such pathetic fools, they are playing right into my hand'. Dumbledore cackled inside his head.

Harry and Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office, their fingers intertwined.

"So what did you do to Snape?" Hermione asked her husband.

Harry just smirked and mouthed five, four, three, two, one.

A shrill scream could be heard from the dungeon. They walked to the dungeon and saw the students gathering around the potions classroom. Harry and Hermione pushed their way in and almost lost their balance from laughing so hard. Snape was standing there with bright pink hair and little butterfly clips as well as a red and gold robe saying Number 1 fan of Adam Potter, boy-who-lived. Every time Snape tried to speak a high pitched giggle would come out of his mouth. Even the Slytherins were laughing at their head of house. Snape tried to glare but his eyelashes were so curly it looked like he giving them a puppy dog look. Harry and Hermione walked away laughing, when they reached their rooms Harry and Hermione calmed down and entered. They sat down in front of the fire and brainstormed ideas for the upcoming battle.

Wow i finally posted it, please R&R!

Warmest regards,

Ida a.k.a. TheSlytherinMuggle


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there, i want to thank all my wonderful reviewers. I hope that this keeps you goin until the next post!

And thank you to my beta, sarah-sama, she sent it back just as fast! She's wonderful!

Well anyway i hope you enjoy this chapy, please R&R!

**Parsletongue**

Chapter 10

"OH MY GOD IT'S DUMBLEDORE AND SNAPE MAKING OUT!" Hermione yelled trying to wake her husband up. She sighed knowing it was time for something new.

"Well then I guess you won't be interested to know what I saw Minerva and Victor doing."

Harry fell out of bed; Victor Feldean was the Ancient Runes teacher.

"What the fuck." Harry said as he detangled himself from the sheets.

Hermione giggled and left the room. Growling, Harry left to take a shower; he would get Hermione back for that! When Harry walked into the living room he was met by Hermione who was

already eating breakfast. She looked up and let out a small laugh; Harry growled and plopped down into a chair. He waved his hand and conjured breakfast.

"Why did you have to wake me up!" Harry asked while taking a bite out of his omelet.

"Well I couldn't let you sleep through battle planning, now could I." Hermione said sarcastically. Harry just laughed and continued to eat his breakfast.

Once they were done Harry and Hermione walked out of their room's hand in hand. Harry sighed; hiding his identity was a pain in the ass. Hermione sensing his inner problem gave his hand a small squeeze. He gave her a small smile.

"I don't think we should attend the battle planning, it might be a trap." Harry said. He didn't like the way Adam and Dumbledore had been talking; it was like they were planning something".

"Well then how about we just have breakfast and then go back to our rooms to discuss our battle plans." Hermione said. Harry nodded and they entered the Great Hall. Harry went to the Slytherin table while Hermione to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry soon found himself in a conversation with his serpent companion,

**"Jade."**

"**Young Masssssster."**

"**Yessssss Jade?"**

"**The Dark Lord hasssssss the ssssssnakes on hissssss sssssssside. Remember the time when the sssssssnakes came from the foresssst? They were tesssssssssting your power and decided you were not dark enough for them and have joined The Dark Lord. _I_ think they are ruining usssssss."**

"**Thank you my Jade."**

Harry sighed, now he had to fight half the snakes in the Forbidden Forest. Planning for the upcoming battle would be more complicated then he imagined.

"Fallen Angel." Harry looked up to see Draco bowing slightly; he almost chuckled to see his friend like that.

"Yes Draconis?" Harry said, knowing that Draco hated his full name.

"May I talk to you in private?" Harry nodded; he quickly made his way towards the Ravenclaw table and informed Hermione that he was going to have a talk with Draco.

"Is it safe?" Hermione expressed, a faint gleam of worry showing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, love. I can take care of myself." Hermione nodded and backed off.

Harry walked off with Draco behind him, and was looking forward to what his friend wanted to talk about. They entered the Harry and Hermione's rooms and Harry motioned for Draco to sit down on the chair. Draco looked at him with seriousness, now Harry was really curious.

"Harry I think I have some information that may be very, very useful to you and Hermione." Harry leaned forward; this was going to be interesting.

There ya go, once again please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all i updated andi hope you all enjoy this chapy!

I would like to thank all my reviewrs who havent left my side since i started this story!

I wold also like to thank my wonderful beta, sarah-sama!

On with the story!

Chapter 11

It was time for battle. It was as simple as that. Voldemort had supposedly come and he and Hermione were supposed to help. Rather, Hermione had to stay and help the third years and below while he helped with the battlefield. He sighed and shifted into his battle robes with his sword hang on his thigh. This felt right, but he had a feeling some thing was going to go terribly wrong He dismissed the feeling and went on practicing with his magic.

Harry looked at his sword and smiled slightly, he had forged it himself, and it was beautiful. Emeralds lining the hilt and black diamonds scattered around, some near the emeralds and some just randomly placed. He looked around the Great Hall and saw Hermione gathering the younger years and teaching them some simple spells. She really was warm and loving when she wanted to be. He only wished the sinking feeling would go away, but it seemed Dracos news just hung in his mind and thus the feeling did as well.

_Flashback _

Draco stood before Harry looking shiftily about and whispered

"_Harry I think I have some information that may be very, very useful to you and Hermione." Harry leaned forward; this was going to be interesting. _

"I happen to know that Dumbledore told you there was going to be a battle soon, am I right?" Harry nodded.

"But I believe that Dumbledore is planning a trap."

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked

"Because my father still thinks I am still loyal to him and usually tells me when there would be an attack on Hogwarts so I could prepare, but this time he didn't say anything. In fact all week he has been relaxed and not too happy, like he would be if something like that would be happening." Draco said. " But then again this could be a really big thing and no one but his inner circle knows."

"If what you are saying is true, Dumbledore may be planning something, but then again it may be a surprise attack." Harry stated. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you; this will help me and my wife a lot."

"Best of luck Harry." With that Draco left leaving Harry with the feeling of dread.

End of Flashback

Harry glanced around and saw Dumbledore and the Order coming out, the other teachers were supposed to stay inside and make sure the kids were taken care of if the Death-Eaters managed to get inside. He quietly made his way towards Hermione and wrapped his arms around his waist. She leaned into him but went on with her lesson. The teens were enjoying the nicer Hermione.

"Why don't you practice those spells a little while I got talk to my husband." They nodded and started practicing some dueling magic.

Harry smiled and pulling her aside, he gave her a passionate kiss and then pulled her into a hug. He wanted to talk to her but decided against using English and used Parseltongue.

"**Honey, are you ssssssssure you want to ssssssstay inside, with all thessssssse teacherssssss?"** Harry asked. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was planning to trick him into letting Hermione stay inside.

"**Harry, love, Dumblessss is going to be outsssside with you, he won't get me. All of the Order isssssss going to be fighting assssss well. Don't fret; I'll be able to handle mysssself.**" Hermione told her husband calmly, Harry nodded but her words didn't soothe him one bit. He heard a shout from outside. He gave Hermione one last kiss and ran outside with everyone else in front of him. The battle had begun.

I finally updated, its not my fault it's the comps, so put your pitchfrks down!

Plz R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I've updated, it's a miracle, praise the sun and heavens that I have updated and then faint from shock! Well don't faint until after you've read my stories. I have so many people to thank, my readers and reviewers who've stuck by me and my newer readers who've encouraged me as well as my old ones. I don't know how to thank you sniff... well I could write more and more... that would work... right?! **

**Want to thank my wonderfully wonderful beta, sarah-sama, I HEART YOU! yeah...**

Chapter 12

Harry glared at the Death-Eaters. They were pathetic. Really pathetic, just waltzing up to him, gloating and shouting "CRUCIO" and "AVADA KEDAVRA" did get annoying eventually. But that was one of the things that made him uneasy, that they just went up to him. No inner-circle tactics, no smirks, just shouting and gloating. And they didn't even gloat right, which made him even more on the edge. All death-eaters knew how to gloat; it was like a test question. He looked ahead and saw Adam and Dumbledore whispering to each other.

"_What the hell_"

He thought, if this was supposedly a big battle then why weren't

Dumbledore or Adam fighting? They were the ones who wanted his help in the first place. Added to that, they seemed completely relaxed about the whole thing, their posture told it all. How their shoulders were lax, how their wands just hung at their sides. It just screamed "THERE'S A BATTLE… I don't see it…" But he didn't have enough time to pay attention to this train of thought as more annoying death-eaters who couldn't gloat came up to him.

* * *

Hermione smiled as one of the first years asked if she could touch herwings, she nodded and bent down to let her feel the "silky soft"

wings, as she heard people say.

"They're so soft"

The young girl said in amazement, but as soon as she was about to say something else the Great Hall doors burst open. Bright blue light filled the hall and when it faded Hermione Granger/Potter, High Advisor to the Queen was gone, nothing but a sole feather left in the girls grasp told that she was ever there.

* * *

Harry fell to the floor in agony; it felt as if his heart was being ripped out. He fought the urge to scream, but sadly lost. He writhed on the grass, screaming as the white-hot pain consumed him. He didn't know what was happening, didn't know why it was happening. But he knew who caused it, and they were going to pay.

* * *

Dumbledore waved his wand the illusion dropped, the death-eaters fell on the floor and turned back into wooden puppets, the Order of the Phoenix stopped fighting and also fell to the floor, puppets as well. He glanced at Adam who was looking at the unconscious Fallen Angel. He knew Adam had doubts about this, but this was right. He knew it; there was no other way to get the Fallen Angels on their side. _No other way_.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she felt herself regain consciousness and then began to wish she hadn't. She felt as if her whole body was on fire, as if very being was torn out from under her. She didn't know how this had happened, what was happening or even why it was happening. But she knew who caused it, and they were going to pay. They were going to pay dearly.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and then closed them again. The brightness of the room was too much for his eyes. Suddenly being aware that he was exposed, he called upon his magic to cover him up. Luckily it worked and he was soon consumed in shadows. Only then did he open his eyes.

He looked around and in the dim view of shadows he saw he was a bed, probably the Hospital Wing. But why was he here? Suddenly his thoughts turned to Hermione. And as soon as they did he felt a great depression settle upon him. He couldn't feel his mate, couldn't sense her in his mind. It was if she were suddenly swept of the face of the Earth.

"_No! NO! It can't be… she can't be!"_

He screamed into his mind and began scanning though his head and heart but didn't find a trace of his Hermione. Nothing. _Nothing_.

"NO! HERMIONE!

He yelled into the shadows, but received no answer.

"I failed you, I'm sorry"

He whispered, letting the tears fall.

"Forgive me Hermione, I didn't mean it"

As he spoke he let his own magic consume him, comforting him in the only way it knew how, but even the magic knew his only solace would be his mate… or death.

* * *

Hermione felt something settle deep within her after she woke up fromher pain. A great… sadness, you could call it that. But it was much more, much more. She wanted to figure out what it was but as soon as she thought that, her mind asked where Harry was.

"_What?! NO!" _

She screamed and franticly searched her mind, soul and heart for her love, but found nothing. _Nothing_. It was if he had eliminated the bond between them, or something else had. What? What had happened? Instead of using logic, she let her instincts take over. The only thing they screamed at her was, dead. He was dead, gone to the world.

"NO!"

She screamed to the heavens as her magic whirled around her, comforting its child in the only way it knew how. Coaxing her to return to her logic but instead the Fallen Angel sobbed.

"I'm sorry Harry; I should've gone with you!"

She whispered brokenly

"I should've listened"

Another sob escaped her and the Fallen Angel had truly fallen, and as her magic created a light barrier around her, protecting her as it only could, the magic knew. It knew that the only thing that would save its wielder was her mate… or death.

* * *

**Can you beleive it, I updated, once again thank you to all my wonderful readers and revierws I really could never have finsihed this without you, well the not the chapter but story so dont be all scared, and I have the second chapter in process so dont expect another year long wait, I am actually very ashamed of myself for that. Sowwy. Anywayz, please R&R, like usual and hope you enjoyed this chapy, sorry it wasnt as long as it shouldve been. **

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's my next chapy, I bet you thought I was going to update again, but fear naught for I AM BACK!!... okay, um, yeah, I do have writers block again but I am literally ramming through it and writing the next chapy, so it should be up soon. **

**To my reviewers/readers thank you for encouraging me and continuing to read this. **

**Great and awesome thanks to my beta, she is really helping me along the way to finish this story. **

_Mr. Black- I have noticed that too, and I'm not going to do it in the chapy but only afterward. _

_SwishAndFlick31-Thank you for reminding me about the summery, I did notice this because I have to keep reading it to make sure my story is up to date. And I do plan to stick to the plot, this chapy hopefully gives a small insight into Dark!Harry and his revenge, but it's going to be much clearer in the next few chapy's. And I am trying to make them longer but for me, the length doesn't matter as much as, but I'll try to make them at least more then 5 pages, sadly this one was only 4._

_Anna- Yeah, I noticed that too and I was like "ACK, I shouldn't do that", so don't expect that again._

Chapter 13

Dumbledore knew he was in trouble as soon as he walked into the

Hospital wing. Instead of seeing a broken Fallen Angel he saw a shroud of shadows, growing darker by the minute. If it weren't for the continued Lumos provided by Hogwarts herself, the room would be all shadows by now, covered in the darkest feelings. _Hate. Heartache. Anger. _

"Fallen Angel, we insist you come out of you're shell of shadows"

Dumbledore said firmly, believing the broken Angel would do anything he wanted. But instead of the shadows disappearing, they thickened and the room was filled with bitter laughter. Snape, who was with them, shivered a little. The laugh seemed worse then Voldemort's, it wasn't evil per say, but something was there. It was that potential, the hidden evil that was always worse then the open one. Hidden evil could hide in the purest of hearts and it could disappear in the most innocent of smiles, but it was still there. Lurking beneath twinkling eyes and happy laughs.

"You insist! Old man, if you insist any longer you will not have a head upon those shoulders to insist with."

The Angel said with a humor filled voice, though sadly only he understood the humor. Dumbledore took a deep breath. He wouldn't let some… _thing_, get the best of him.

"As your Headmaster I command you to reveal yourself!"

Dumbledore said, forgetting for a moment that the Fallen Angels were above law, above the Headmaster. He also forgot the threat that was issued against his life barely a second ago.

"Do not forget yourself old man, I am higher then you. In every sense of the word, I am more powerful, I have more rights then you do, I can do as I please, and I do not use petty things like manipulation to get through life"

The Angel spoke harshly but then laughed again, scaring the people in the room. Dumbledore felt Adam, who had also come, shiver in fright at the sound.

"But I guess you have a right to see what you brought out"

The Angel stepped out of his cocoon of shadows and Dumbledore took a step back. This figure was not the Fallen Angel they had met a mere week ago. This one had sharp fangs that seemed to glitter in the shadows and his wings were now a pure black, as dark as the night and just as scary. His stance was tall but defeated; it seemed even in this form he felt nothing. No compassion, no hate, no anger. It was as if he was a void of nothing but bitter resentment, and he lacked that as well. But his eye's… they were what scared them the most. His eyes were now a black, darker then Snape's eyes, the same color as his wings. However, they were hollow, swirling to draw you in, capture you and then show you all the pain, the anger, and then let you go with one last look that would kill you before you had the chance to breathe.

"Why so quiet? You had _insisted_ after all."

The Angel said, his eyes on the floor. He spoke with an authority of a ruling man but stood with the figure of a broken one. This is not what Dumbledore had wanted, he wanted a completely broken Angel, one that was crying, sniveling, cowering at his feet. But… at least he was half way there, he hoped.

"Ah, such bad thoughts run through your head headmaster. Such a shame, so brilliant a mind laid low by the violent throes of time. 'Tis a shame."

Dumbledore looked up startled at the Angel's words, he could read his mind. But how…

"Don't look so surprised, after all we _"things"_ have a many of talents, don't you think?"

The Angel smirked and suddenly everything was emerged in darkness, not just any darkness, but shadow night. It was a one of the Fallen Angel's best tactics; they infused their shadows with the darkness of a room and made it seem as if you were alone. Trapped, caged, like an animal. Dumbledore knew what would happen next, had read many texts about it, and even seen some lives lost to it. But he wasn't prepared for how it would feel, to be alone, to not even see your own hand in front you. That was scary. But was more scary was when he tried to sense Adam's and Severus's aura next to him… but he couldn't. He couldn't find it anywhere in the shadows. Dumbledore felt himself shiver.

"How do you like it Dumbledore, to be trapped without any allies. All _alone_, not knowing how to act, afraid to even _breathe_. HOW DOES IT FEEL?!"

The Angel yelled and Dumbledore almost took another step back, but he was afraid to move.

"Tell me, old man, because I've forgotten…"

This was spoken so softly that Dumbledore almost didn't catch it, and when he did, he was shocked at the emotion in those words.

"Angel, please let us leave, we shall not bother you again today."

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief as Severus's voice was heard throughout the darkness.

"And why should I do that, to allow you to come back tomorrow and see if I am broken enough, if I would cower at your feet and ask for forgiveness for whatever deeds I have done?"

A bitter laugh followed the statement and when the Angel received no answer he knew he had been right, he knew.

"Fine, I shall let you leave but only out of the _goodness_ of my own _heart_…"

The shadows disappeared and as soon as Dumbledore could see Adam he grabbed him and walked out of the door briskly, almost at a run.

"_What has gotten in me, I'm afraid of a few shadows," _

He thought to himself, but then the memories of the few minutes spent in that spell were came back to him, and he shivered. He knew why he was afraid, he knew very well.

* * *

Harry watched as they ran and when he heard the door lock with a loud click he sank to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. It hurt, Merlin it hurt so much. He let the shadows wrap around him and only then did he let the tears fall.

"_Hermione, please, come back, I'll do anything…" _

He whispered to himself brokenly, his voice sounding more like a five year olds then a man of 18. In his mind he had driven Hermione away; that somehow, it was all his fault. By doing something in some way at sometime, he had driven his precious Hermione away. And it hurt, oh Merlin how much it hurt.

"_Please…"_

* * *

Hermione looked around the room but didn't see anything. Her Angel side had calmed down and her logic had come to save her. Harry couldn't be dead, well he could be… NO! She couldn't think like that. She needed hope that this was all some kind of sick joke or some kind of trap. She hoped it was the first one. A sick joke she could take, but if she was kidnapped, she didn't know what had happened. She did know, however, who had caused and she knew why. _Dumbledore_. That name stood out most. It was _his_ fault for this. _He_ had caused this.

"_Please Harry, come back…" _

She thought as her magic swirled around her. She wanted to get out but every time she thought of escaping, her mind asked her what the point was. Her mate was dead and without him she'd die too. So she stayed and cried. It hurt, oh Merlin how much it hurt.

"_I'll do anything, just come back…"_

* * *

**This is not a long chapy, I know, but so far this is my fav, it gives you an insight on the many aspect that is Harry Potter. Doesn't make sense, well then you'll just have to tell me and I'll try to explain in the next chapy or in a reply. Next chapy might not be out for a week or two, sorry. Please R&R. **

**Warmest regards, **

**The SlytherinMuggle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait, I didnt want to post when Fanfiction was offline with it's alerts, that really sucked! It's also not beted because my message probably didnt reach my beta, i'll probably send it to her later, maybe. I want to thank all of you for encouraging me, I'm suprised most of you have stayed me. **

_anon- Who do you think you are to say my sotry is not up to your standards. You yourself havent even written anything, really, get some balls and then you'll have the right to critisize me. _

**READ ON... hope you like it**

Chapter 14

Harry looked around the Hospital Wing once again and made sure everything was in its place. Then he slowly made his way to the Great Hall, his mind protested _why,_ what's the point, _your mates dead, why should you do anything else?_ But truth be told, he didn't know either, but for some reason he wanted to go down to the Great Hall, but not for eating.

"Not for eating at all…"

He thought to himself with a smirk, this would be fun. His laugh echoed around the halls, scaring even Peeves.

* * *

Dumbledore watched as the children ate but his mind wasn't on the laughing or the talking, his mind was on yesterday. Something had happened to the Angel, to make his grief turn to hate. Made him into a darker creature then he was, something had snapped. But _what?_ What happened, what made him the way he was? After a Fallen Angel's mate disappeared they were supposed to be weak minded creatures, filled with nothing but sorrow and if the mate died they were supposed to be lifeless droids. Doing what they needed to stay alive but not enough to live. It was a delicate concept and could be switched but he planned everything, to the last detail. So what had happened?

* * *

Harry looked at the Great Hall doors, no longer were they welcoming, were they ever welcoming, he thought to himself sadly. In that single moment he wasn't a Fallen Angel, he wasn't high advisor to the King, he wasn't even Harry Potter. He was just a boy. One too young to have faced the world, a boy who had learned the lessons life hadn't wanted to teach, a boy who destiny and fate decided to play with but seemed to pity in some twisted manner. But then the moment passed and he become the cold hearted warrior, one who without his mate was _nothing._ And sometimes, knowing that was the hardest lesson to learn.

* * *

Snape looked around the Great Hall, his gaze lingering on his Slytherins and then a few more on his godson. Draco was hiding something; he knew something about the Fallen Angels, something vital. Something that could turn the tide of the war, it could save them all or could kill them. It seemed Draco wasn't being smug about it either, he was keeping it to himself, making sure no one he had a secret unless you looked close enough and saw his guarded eyes, more then just a precaution, if you saw his tense shoulders, appearing relaxed. This wasn't like Draco, the _usual_ Draco would flounce his information at everyone, trying to gain attention, to get some acknowledgement from his peers, _from his father_, was more like it. But ever since the beginning of the school year Draco seemed off, being a _little_ more reserved, a _little_ more cautious. It also seemed Draco wasn't going to tell him either, the one person he told _everything_, well almost everything. 

"Damn it!"

He cursed to himself

"I'm being outsmarted by my own snake!"

* * *

Adam looked around the Great Hall; his father was once again sitting near Dumbledore and talking with him about whatever they talked about. His mind going back to the Hospital Wing, he didn't even have a word to describe how he felt. Scared… petrified… terrified… those didn't even cover it. He noticed Ron was talking about the Fallen Angel. He shivered again and decided to switch the conversation to something much safer. 

"I can't wait until this week is over, my good for nothing brother's titles will be all mine."

Adam said smirking, Ron took the bait and eagerly started insulting Adam's brother. Ginny, being the following sister she was, joined in as well, if only to gain the attention of her crush, the boy-who-lived.

"So what are you going to do with your new titles?"

She asked, her fingers playing with the spoon, a blush on her cheeks. Adam knew she liked him, and he intended to use that crush to his advantage.

"I don't know yet, Ginny, but I'm sure you could help me think of wonderful ways to use them, right Ron?"

Ron nodded happily, he did hate anyone dating his little sister but his best friend _and_ boy-who-lived was okay in his books.

"T-thanks, Adam."

Ginny said blushing, yes, thought Adam, her crush is going to give me much leverage.

* * *

The Great Hall stilled as the doors opened, it wasn't a loud bang but a tedious slow motion, as if to prolong the caution and the fear. A simple, bitter chuckle followed. The students seemed to relax just a little as they saw the familiar cloak of the Fallen Angel but then tensed. They all might've been simple wizards and witches, some above average, some below, some just on the line, but they could all feel the hate, anger, bitterness, emptiness and… betrayal coming from their guest. The Angel slowly made his way in, the shadows literally following him as he walked. His wings were folded and his hood was down, but all they could see was his fangs and his eyes. Dark eyes, hateful eyes, revengeful eyes. The first years shivered as the Angel slowly made his way toward the head table, some even whimpered. The older years gazed in fright but didn't whimper nor shake. But they knew the Angel could feel their terror, they knew all too well. 

Harry smirked as the students, his former classmates, shivered in fright. He made his way to Dumbledore… no, not Dumbledore. He could tell the old man was still in shock from what had happened in the Hospital Wing, and as much as he longed to break the man he wanted to have some fun with him. What he really wanted was James, he had yet to be tortured and that couldn't be let go. Smirking Harry let some of his magic go, it surrounded him in child like joy, happy to be let out, to be used.

"Well, well, well, it seems the lap dog is trying to escape, now that can't be done."

Harry said when he saw James trying to leave, he told his magic to bind him to his chair, and he then made sure all the _children_ couldn't leave either. And with that last bit of magic Harry let his Fallen Angel side control him, and that was something no one had planned.

"So, James, do you have anything to confess about the last battle? No, well that's a shame, I was hoping you could give the details, as such I missed the end."

**(A/N: I will call Harry Fallen until his human side comes back)**

Fallen said laughingly, his tone light but with an edge. As if he didn't really care, but by the angry glint in his eyes and the way the shadows swirled around him, told them all otherwise.

"What is the meaning of this?"

James roared and then gasped as the magic seemed to send a wave of pain through him.

"Oopsie, did I hurt you. I'm ever so sorry, it seems my anger has a mind of its own, don't you think?"

Fallen laughed again, but this time the laugh was more hysterical, as some emotions were coming to light, some even he didn't understand.

"It seems my human counterpart doesn't much enjoy this game, he thinks it's not enough. He wants you to suffer, as much as you made him suffer. Now don't go giving me those eyes, we both know who can win a glaring competition."

Fallen said lightly, he was walking up and down the rows of tables, he stopped at the Slytherin one and his eyes bore into Draco Malfoy, who didn't back down but stared right back.

"Ah, Draco, nice to see you again, glad you kept that little secret to yourself."

Then he moved on, leaving a smirking Draco behind. Suddenly James let out a painful scream, Fallen just glanced his way and a sick smile was on his lips.

"This is what happens when you toy with me. Things don't always go well. Now I'll ask you again, what happened during the battle?"

All pretences faded away and Fallen was now angry and impatient.

"I don't know anything… wait no-"

James screamed again, the magic was literally draining the life out of him, but it was a more painful way, more… creative, in Fallen's opinion.

"I-I do know one thing, that Dumbledore was behind it."

Fallen just glanced his way again.

"And I also know it wasn't a real battle."

Fallen's head snapped up to meet James's eyes and saw the truth, the air grew colder and the light dimmed. Everyone's eyes turned to Fallen and saw the pure rage in his eyes.

"What, wait, no, I told all I knew!"

James yelled and then screamed, the magic binding him down sent more painful shock waves, draining him again.

"But I didn't say I'd spare your life if you said anything, you are still to be punished for what you have done."

Before James could utter anything else the tendril of magic burst and he slumped in his chair, _dead_. Fallen smiled savagely at the sight of his human's late father, it was fun doing that, even if it wasn't enough.

"Now, Dumbledore, what can you say about this little piece of information? Speechless, old man, I understand, but if you do not answer I will have to sort to… drastic measures, some that even you can't fathom. Would you like me to show you?"

Fallen lifted his wand but before the incantation left his lips a wave of pain came through his body, he shuddered and almost fell to the floor.

_W-what's going on? These aren't my feelings, or Harry's…_

Fallen thought to himself before realizing exactly whose they were, they were Hermione's. She was _alive_, barely.

_I can't feel her, what's going on?_

He knew she was in pain, maybe even close to dieing but he couldn't feel her, couldn't sense her presence but he could feel the emotions from the bond. _Somehow. _His eyes bore into Dumbledore's, the power was running through his veins and that power turned vengeful.

"Dumbledore, tell me where my mate is." His voice was powerful, commanding but Dumbledore didn't waver, but he did hesitate.

"I do not know where your mate is Fallen Angel, cease this foolishness and we can try to get you only a few years in Azkaban."

Fallen remembered killing Harry's father and looked over to Adam, who was looking at him in anger. But his power was nothing compared to his own.

"Ah, I know you don't know where she is, but you know the person who does know. Tell me where that person is."

The binding spell on their bond was much too complicated for Dumbledore, he may have been above average powerful and manipulative but he wasn't _smart_, his knowledge was stolen from minds, from Dark Arts Books, but not Ancient Scrolls.

"Fallen Angel, back down! We do not have time for your childish games! Release the children at once; finding your mate is insignificant compared to the crime you just committed."

Suddenly power surged through he room, as if searching for someone. Ron Weasly screamed as he was dragged to the middle, where Fallen was standing.

"Hello, Weasly, do you know what the old fool did wrong right now? Answer and you might live."

Fallen said, his voice sharp as a knife.

"He… he did nothing wrong, he's better then you, you and your mate are scum!"

Wrong this to say, Fallen's eyes ran cold and he lifted his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

It was yelled with pure hate and in a few second the body of Ronald Billuis Weasly lay on the floor, _dead_. His eyes staring at the ceiling, his mouth was opened in a scream. The Hall erupted in screams but no one could move, they were glued to their seats, literally.

"Are you going to tell me now? No, well, I'm sure the _children_ would like to lose other friends, how about ten, or maybe twenty? I'm sure the world would love you for that one, Dumbledore. You have information and are willingly going to let me kill the students of your school just to keep that information a secret."

Fallen got not response and he knew he knew the answer, they all knew.

"Dean Thomas."

He was pulled over and held by wand tip, a glow of green light came and Dean Thomas joined his fellow Gryffindor on the floor, _dead_, as well.

"Another, old mad? Alright-y then, Seamus."

Seamus **(A/N: sorry I don't know his last name)** joined the pile too, Fallen was smiling with victory.

"Lee Jordan."

Green light filled the great hall and another joined the pile, Fallen was looking at Dumbledore the whole time, enjoying the pain in his eyes. But he was the "King" in his little chess game, and the king has to sacrifice pieces to win.

"Ginny Weasly." Fallen looked at her, his human counterpart snarling in anger, they shouldn't kill her, she was too young, and hadn't done anything to them. Fallen looked at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Crucio Maximas."

A red light filled and she lay there, convulsing in pain and Fallen watched with a smile on his lips.

"Dumbledore, this all your fault, remember that. Every death that has happened here, every scream of pain, every drop of blood was your fault. Would you like me to kill another, or shall you tell me where my mate is?"

But Dumbledore stayed tight lipped, Fallen snarled and shot two killing curses, one at the Hufflepuff first year and another at Cho Chang. Both died instantly with a scream of terror on their lips. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table howled with pain, their tears running down their faces. More just came as Fallen killed more, some Gryffindor's and a few Slytherin.

"STOP!"

Dumbledore yelled and Fallen's hand dropped to his side, grinning viciously.

"Stop this instant, I do not know where you stupid little mate is and I will never know. Surrender yourself and you'll get hanged instead of the Dementor's Kiss."

Fallen growled at him, his wand raised again and pointed straight at Adam Potter, who was trembling in fear and anger.

"I'm not asking again old man, WHERE IS Hermione!"

The Hall gasped and so did Fallen, he hadn't meant to let that out, but it could work, as did everything, in his favor. He just had to wait.

* * *

**It was 8 pages long this time!! My longest chapy so far, I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long though, I had a chapter planned even before hte break in alerts, but it was so... LAME! Seriously, i was thinking of posting it anyways when I got an idea for the end like this. Please R&R!**

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMFG I updated, i knwo suprise usprsie, but i got my act together and started writing, now i'm sorry it took so long but high schools a bitch and so are my nerves, so i dont know when the next update is but if you have any ideas or anything you want to happen for the next chapy, feel free to tell me it would help!!! anyway thanks so all my revierws and readers and especially to my wonderful beta Sarah-sama, who is so wonderful and puts up with my odd updating habits**

**Read on... and remember review!!**

Chapter 15

Hermione stared at her hands; they were black and blue from the beatings and the chains. The chains held some sort of ancient magic, something that prevented her from healing herself or escaping.

"_Damn it! Here he comes again_"

Hermione flinched back involuntarily as a dark figure approached. She knew, oh Merlin how well she knew that he was weaker then her. She knew he wasn't as smart and she knew she could kill him easily, but god damn it, he knew ancient scrolls, he knew secrets of the Old Age. One of them being these chains, they didn't require any power, no sacrifice, just the proper magical being to wear them and voila, the creature would be powerless.

"Hello, dearie I didn't except you to be back so soon, who knew those whips weren't as effective as I thought. Maybe I should put

something else in them?"

A sinister grin made its way into the figures face; Hermione could practically feel the insanity coming from this one. She shivered as he came closer.

"Don't be afraid of be me, dearie, I do mean no harm, I just want that little angel with me and all will be well. Do you think you can send him a message for me, do you? I would be ever so grateful."

Hermione tried to explain that her powers weren't working, that the Chains stopped it all, but the figure just laughed.

"I don't believe you, sweetie, I know those chains, they don't do anything but hold you down. So your powers should be working just fine… you're just protecting your husband; I CAN'T ALLOW THAT!"

The figure grabbed a whip from the wall and hit Hermione in the arms, in the legs, face and everywhere else she could reach. Hermione groaned and fell back into unconsciousness again.

"_Harry, please, h-help"_

* * *

Fallen moaned as pain came rushing into his head and a soft, pleading voice groaned: 

_Harry, please, h-help_

He almost fell down from the pain and ache, Merlin, his mate was in so much pain and he could do nothing. NOTHING! He felt so useless, so hopeless.

"Hermione? What do you mean Hermione, she would never go out with someone impure and tainted as you! She's innocent and lovely and benevolent and… PUNCTUAL!"

Dennis Creavey shouted from the Gryffindor table, Fallen raised his eye brows at the last one, punctual...

"I don't care what you think about her, nor do I want to hear your pitiful excuses. All I want is to know who your precious Dumbledore works for and how he got to them."

Fallen was giving away to Harry, who was going insane from worry and being unable to get any satisfactory revenge. Fallen gave everyone one last vindictive grin before fading away to the corner of his host's mind.

**(A/N: Harry is now Harry again, not Fallen)**

Harry wore a grim smile, he felt Hermione trying to contact him, but failing. He knew that since he and Hermione were both human originally it would be easier for them to talk when they were in their half human form. He gathered his senses and reached out to her, growling in agony as he felt he slip away.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Dumbledore turned his fearful eyes on the now enraged Fallen, although he was glad Adam wasn't in danger any more he was troubled about his own health. He felt Hogwarts withdraw herself from his mind and felt most of his magic resist but eventually let go. He then felt some of his power drain.

"Damn her, I need that power!"

Without Hogwarts he barely stood a change against the Angel, damn it all to hell.

"I will not ask you again, Dumbledore, you WILL tell me who you work for, or I WILL kill Adam, understand?!"

He let Fallen's smile come upon his face for a second, scaring Dumbledore. That smile showed so much darkness and so much hate, anyone would be afraid. Dumbledore didn't answer the Angel and watched as words started forming upon the dark creatures lips. A green light flew quickly to the Boy-Who-Lived's frozen body when a small blur came into between Adam and the curse. The body of Colin Creevey lay on the floor, dead.

"Ah, the self-sacrificing, does this prove that I am not joking because next time I won't let the little brat from his seat save Adam. Now, answer my question. Where is Hermione?!"

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed.

"A month ago I was contacted by a woman with such weak powers that at first I thought she was a squib. She told me of her knowledge on Ancient Scrolls, of the power she wielded without her own magic. She was a wandering spirit in a body. Her soul was dead but her body worked. She knew this, and she also knew she could live again, fully, when she consumed, for lack of better word, the magic of another strong being. She was a persistent woman and was aware of the two Fallen Angels in Hogwarts. I agreed to help her capture the mate of the female Fallen, or Nekto, as they called him. At first I tried to get the Slytherins to help me, but they stood firm in their allegiance, although I do not know what brought them to this. I did think it had something to do with Draco Malfoy.

"We came up with a plan to lure Nekto into a fake battle so that he would leave his mate with the children, and as soon as I sent the signal to her through my relaxed position, she would start chanting. But the problem was that the Fallen had to be unaware of this, or else the magic would turn black and would warn her. If the magic was blue, it would be welcoming and cold. Thus luring her in and making her feel numb. Only after did I learn that this person was more then slightly insane from wondering the world for over 16 years with a broken soul."

Dumbledore finished his tale but Harry growled, this answered none of his question. NONE! All he knew now was that the person was a woman who wasn't dead.

"That does not answer my questions! Who is the woman and where can find her?"

Fallen was starting to break through again and magic started swirling around Harry. Dumbledore sensed this and quickly continued.

"I do not know where she is, because I talked to her through telepathy and her name is… _Lily Potter-Evans_"

* * *

Hermione quickly shielded her eyes as the whip came down again. This person was crazy, and not just the normal crazy, where the person did stupid things but eventually was contained. No, this crazy was more like Voldemort crazy, even worse because she was the only one to know this. The figure laughed a sweet laugh, or it would've been sweet if the voice was not old and rough sounding. She shivered and tried to curl up, Merlin, she felt helpless. 

"Please! Listen to me! I can't use my magic; these chains prevent me from doing so…!"

Hermione yelled through the pain and sighed as she felt the whip stop. She opened her eyes and stared into dull green eye, they reminded her of Harry so much.

"Dear, did you think that I would really believe that? I am not stupid; I do know how those simple chains work! NOW STOP LYING TO ME!"

Hermione felt every whip burn on her skin and felt the blood drop to the floor but what she didn't feel was her mate, trying to save her, trying to contact her Maybe he wasn't coming, maybe he didn't care? NO, she couldn't think like that, she needed to contact him, needed to be saved, needed to be with Harry. She needed it so much.

"_Harry, please, Harry! I need you, please, it hurts! Harry!"_

She screamed as the whip hit a raw wound and felt her will to stay alive slip just a little and she fell into unconsciousness.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and gave a psychotic smile. It, for it couldn't be described as a human, loved to hear the screams the dearie made, the way she squirmed and begged, and the way she tried to escape. It made it seem so alive, so much more then she already was. Walking out of the door, it gave one final grin and locked the door. It was much fun waiting for Nekto to come.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, dont forget to review they make me happy!!!**

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harry was shocked, no more then shocked, he was shaken… that was all he could think of to describe himself at this point. His mother, his own fucking mother, was holding his mate hostage. His flesh and blood. Oh Merlin, he didn't know what to do. His Fallen half screamed for the woman's blood, but his human half whimpered for the secure-ness of his mother. His whole life he lived without a mother figure, someone to nurture him, to cherish him, love him, care for him and just be there. Now, though, he finally had a mother, but… oh, Merlin, this whole mess was fucked up.

"_Lily Evans-Potter"_

Rung through his head, Harry backed up, his eyes darting everywhere. The whole seemed to be in a state of shock. Adam was staring at the headmaster; he too had always wanted a mother, because in his mind, if he had had a mother maybe he and Harry would've gotten along better.

"_My own mother… please… tell me it's a lie_…"

Harry was asking Fallen, the part of him that could easily tell lie from truth. But the Fallen didn't answer, he sensed his other half's anguish. He felt the anger, the betrayal, the pain, the ache and the overwhelming feeling of wanting to drown. Because, in Harry's mind, the only person he thought could ever love him without even knowing him, was his own mother. But now… but now, his own mother hated him enough to steal his mate. It was too much for the human to handle.

**(A/N: Harry is now Fallen and Fallen will be talking until further notice)**

"Headmaster, I'd hate to think you're lying to me, you aren't lying are you?"

The hall noticed the vicious tone, the gleaming eyes and the swirling black magic, Fallen was back. Dumbledore shook his head; this was the one thing he was dead serious about.

"Before I decide to kill you, because trust me, you won't live for very long, I need to know where to find her."

"I already told you, I don't know where she is!"

Dumbledore said, his voice getting angry again, he made a move to yell but noticed the angel's wand was pointed back at Adam.

"Don't play with me, Dumbles, you said you used telepathy. Telepathy isn't like Legitemency, to be a real telepath you have to know where the person you want to communicate with is, and you aren't one to not know everything. YOU would've asked where she was, YOU would've wanted to know every little detail, YOU know where she is! TELL ME WHERE MY MATE IS!"

Fallen was enraged beyond sanity, his eyes were darting around the room, searching for someone to take his anger out on, he wanted Dumbledore dead but he also need the information. Snarling when Dumbledore didn't answer he wordlessly shot a cutting curse at Adam, smiling when he saw the boy-who-lived cringe in pain. The curse wasn't very painful in the beginning but if the hex wasn't taken off then the wound would get bigger and more painful. Death-Eaters used this curse on pregnant women, they would shoot in on their stomach and the cut would grow bigger and deeper until it killed the child and ripped the vagina.

"I'll make you a deal, you let the students go, every single one, and the teachers, and I'll you everything you want to know about Lily."

Fallen felt his other half cringe as the name was uttered; he nodded and waved his wand. Everyone except Adam, Dumbledore and Fallen was left in the hall.

"I need leverage, to make sure you talk."

Adam was already whimpered as the curse made its way around his body.

"If you stop the curse, I'll tell you."

Fallen eyed the headmaster and lifted the curse, the cut instantly healed and Adam would've sunk to the floor in relief but he was still frozen.

* * *

**Ok, this all I have done of basilisk 16 so far, don't like it, your problem. I'm in school, which means my life doesn't revolve around fan fiction. One-shots are only posted because they're written down out of sheer boredom in class. This story isn't going to be finished in my Spanish class. Deal with it. **

**Queen Of The Unknown-Thank you for pointing out to me and explaining what it meant too. **

**Iron Monkey Fist-You wanna rage about how I'm a horrible writer? Then get enough balls to write your own stories to post for thousands of people to read and then we'll talk about how horrible I am. **

**Hoyt-I'm a little confused here. Yes, I know raping a guy is disgusting and so is raping a woman. But are you saying it should only happen to woman or that only woman write it. One, I am a woman/teenage girl. And second, please understand that rape is horrible either way, no matter who it happens to. **

**Muaaimoi- Thanks for the feedback, I've been told a few times I need to. **

**Lala-I do admit it is really blown out of porortion but it was meant to be that way. When I have time I'm redoing it, I've rewritten the first few chapys slightly, mostly grammacticly. But before I rewrite the story, I'm hoping to finish it. **

**Reaper-If you pay attention to anything, you'd know I've mention I'm grammamaticly challenged. And no, it's not a joke. I've had issues with grammer since I was little. So if you have a comment like that to make, instead of being a stupid fucker how bout you point out where the mistake IS! **

**OK, this was mainly to answer the reviews that have been getting on my nerves. I thank all of you that have been staying with me, and I'm working on this. I did just watch the fifth movie again and that gave me a few ideas. As always thank you for staying with me!**

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Fallen is still Fallen**

The headmaster watched as the enraged Fallen held the wand pointed at Adam. The glittering in his eyes had kept up the act because all he could think of was, "This is going to be worth it".

"Am I going to have to curse the pathetic boy again or will you tell me what I want to know."

Fallen said idly, his eyes resting upon the headmaster. Giving him a long hard stare; he made sure to stay away from the phrase _need to know _because it was easy to manipulate and knowing the old fool he'd take every advantage he had.

"When I contacted _Lily_" Fallen shuddered as his human counterpart whimpered at the word, "she was very discreet about her location and who she really was. But as we started planning the capture she became more vulnerable and slowly I started piecing together where she was."

Fallen hissed as the headmaster took a dramatic pause, this was no time for games. He waved his wand and the headmaster paled as Adam started whimpering.

"You have five minutes to tell me the whole story before his mind is gone, so I suggest you cease these games."

Albus nodded obediently and continued, but in his head he was trying to mentally curse the boy, yes boy, who stood before him. It wasn't working. Obviously.

"She was underground most likely in an old dungeon because I would always hear her murmuring about chains and old methods of torture mindlessly. She was also here, in England somewhere because I contacted her easily every time. I swear that's all I know."

Albus let his walls fall just enough for Fallen to know he wasn't lying. Fallen wasn't satisfied but he let Adam go and unparalyzed the boy.

**A/N: Fallen is gone, Harry is back**

Harry blinked his eyes a few times and watched as the headmaster slowly stood up and his wand was waved, instantly Harry made a defense shield to block out whatever curse was thrown at him.

"I'm not something you want to toy with, headmaster."

Harry whispered, his voice held the broken note of a man defeated beyond understanding. A man so lost and so far gone that even his most innocent fantasy wasn't enough to help his eyes spark.

"Now what, Fallen Angel? Now will you leave us in this mess you've caused out of spite and anger? Will you go and gallantly save a mate whose pain is far gone as well as her sane thought of mind? Or will you just stay here and continue to torture the last hope for the magical world until even mind magic won't heal him?"

Harry glanced up at the words, his shoulders were straight and the power radiating off him was more than fathomable but his words were said in such a manner that the power and posture escaped the headmaster.

"_Anything to save me, _headmaster. _Anything as long as I get her back." _

* * *

Hermione willed away every ounce of pain from her as she felt the sting of the whip and the raw skin itching beneath the chains. Her thoughts were cluttered and focused on everything but her pain. Even if it meant focusing on death itself.

_Anything to save me…Anything-get her back_

The broken words flittered through her head and stayed there, like a broken record player. The voice…it was so familiar.

_Anything_

_Anything_

_Anything_

HARRY! It was _her _Harry, he hadn't forgotten her, he hadn't left her alone in this cell with a madwomen. He was still _there._ She let a fleeting smile pass on her lips. She felt alive again. It was instant. As if those words were the click to her long lost back bone. She focused her mind again, let the clutter of her mind fade away. She felt her power react to her confidence and it surged through her as a wave of comfort.

"_I'm in pain, love; I'm in so much pain. But if you still believe in me then I can keep strong. Just don't stop believing in me."_

* * *

Harry flapped his wings and his vision blurred as he reappeared inside the Potter mansion. Memories flashed through his head. All of them good and yet all of them unwelcome; he didn't need a reminder of everything Hermione and he had shared.

His mind was cluttered and all he could think of was his mate and how he couldn't sense her. He went to the living room and let his wings grow into his back. It felt as if every worry of the world was on him and not just his shoulders. It felt as if he was the cause of the world's problems.

_I'm in pain, love; I'm in so much pain. But if you still believe in me then I can keep strong. Just don't stop believing. _

Hermione's voice was in his head, floating there in an almost haunting gesture. But it was _there_. She was alive. She was fucking ALIVE! His heart warmed and the feeling of being alive returned to him in an instant. He let his eyes close and in his mind the voice repeated over and over and over and over, until all he heard was the flow of her voice.

* * *

Voices. That's all Harry heard. Voices. Screaming and yelling, all in pain. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the voice in his head, the one whispering him to be strong, to believe. But the voice was fainter now and Harry fell deeper into the darkness to hear it. He fell deeper into himself to catch the fleeting soft texture of the voice.

"Fallen, you're presence decides to grace us tonight. How sweet."

Harry looked up; his forest green eyes were a jaded color now, covered in the blood of tainted innocence. Voldemort stood in front of him, the creature, for he could not be called a man, was alone. His Death Eaters were not in sight.

"Hello Voldemort. Is there a reason you've decided to interrupt my fun?"

Fallen was showing through, his annoyance apparent. Voldemort gave a rather wicked grin and flicked his wand. Harry waved his hand and a shield appeared, absorbing the Killing Curse. Harry smirked in the general direction of where the curse came from; he couldn't see the creature anymore because a blanket of darkness surrounded them. His mind slipped even more as he felt a nameless feeling call to him. He let it have him, let it consume him, and let it change him.

"Oh, doesn't this give a new take on things?" Harry mumbled to himself, he was in control and he was in the front seat but he had all the power of a full fledged Fallen Angel. A grin that could only be described as primal was etched onto his face. His eyes were that of a cat, with slit pupils mixing within themselves, going from green to black to colors in between.

"Come out little Dark Lord. I know you're out there. Hiding and whimpering in your blanket of nothingness."

Voldemort hissed in displeasure as he was insulted but he couldn't attack. His plan was put to the test now; something was off with the Fallen Angel, something terrible. But he didn't dare do anything yet. He watched as the figure sat down comfortably in a conjured chair. Leisurely relaxing. He was…he was fucking relaxing. Why that good for nothing, little brat. He was mocking him, mocking the greatest dark lord in the history of dark lords! He was mocking the descendant of Salazar Slytherin! No. One. Mocked. Him. EVER.

"NOW!"

Something blasted in front of Harry and he let the dust settle before seeing he was surrounded in a tent of magic. Impenetrable and impossible to escape, even for him. Harry felt something shift inside the tent and he summarized that Voldemort had appeared.

He looked at the beast with dangerous disinterest in his eyes – "What a great pleasure it is. To know that you're going to die by my hand. Isn't it? To know that everything you've worked for in your life will come down to a hand bitten by darkness herself. Your planning, your steps taken precautiously through the years. Oh, I know, I know everything. It was obvious you weren't stupid because stupid people are rash. You aren't. You are well thought out. You are well structured and that's why you're going to die. Every little detail you have is based on something you think I have. I don't have it. I don't have the emotion to care for it anymore." Harry said, his voice was dark and dreary. As if, when the world took a breath it would shy away from his tone and move on to innocence. Voldemort stepped back, he didn't show it, but he was scared. Scared that a boy had figured this much of him.

"What about your mate? What about everything you need to do for her?"

Harry paused in his motions and looked up. Those cat sliteyes changed from human to feline again. The Fallen Angel was fighting a battle he knew he couldn't win.

"My mate…my mate…my _Hermione_."

The name was whispered in a broken down voice. Voldemort smirked, a weakness. Finally.

"My mate is gone. She's…_gone_. No thoughts have entered my mind from her; no thoughts have been given to her. No physical connection has been made and every time I try to find her all I do is fall deeper into the darkness that I call myself. Every time… every time I try to find her voice, her smell, her figure in my mind all I hear is her panicked voice and I try to find her. I try so fucking hard and it draws me deeper into this _nothingness_ I call my heart."

Voldemort shuddered, the feeling of death was crawling up on him. Somewhere in his mind a voice whispered: _You knew what you were doing, you knew he was broken and done playing games and yet here you stand, Tom Riddle. The Dark Lord who gave into temptation; the dark lord who couldn't handle everything the dark threw at him. Tom Riddle the man, not the dark lord. Not a lord of anything. Just a boy, lost within his imagination; a stubborn, foolish boy about to die._

"Ready. Set. Go."

The wind whispered and flashes of light showered the night sky, creating a light show powerful enough to scare away crows and magical owls. In the end there was one standing and he was the one lost. He was always lost in his own mind. In his own body and in his own heart.

"Here I am, again. In the beginning. Ignored but feared. Given a title not worth keeping. Ha. I laugh at it all. Come darkness, empower me, what have I got to lose?" Harry whispered as his wings unfolded, lifting him up to the night sky. Destroyed was the Dark Lord and in his place was a Dark King. Ruled by the bitten hand; with nothing to lose and nothing to gain but the taste for revenge and vengeance.

_I'm in pain, love. In so much pain. _

Pain. What a funny feeling.

* * *

**There ya go, the betad version. Sarah-sama is awesome, i gotta say and in no fault was it hers that its taken this long to post the edited version, skool has been much too hectic for me to even get to this latley. but i have already started on the next chapy and im trying to think of how much more i need to finish this, not too much though. **

**Hope you're all proud of me, i told you i'd update and i did. Im sorry it took almost, a year?, to do it though. Chapy 16 doesnt really count, it was more of a review chapy and a teaser for this one. I hope you like it though, i worked hard on it. **

**Gasanechi-I know its rushed, but the thing is when i started this i had the first 7 chapys out and then people actually started reviewing so it started changing and not following anything i thought it should. Im not blaming reviewers, its all my fault for not planning it out. I do plan to rewrite the story in the beggining, grammaticly and plot wise but i need to finish the story first. You didnt offend me, i love reviewers that actually tell me what they think and how my story has flaws and how i can fix them. **

**Michael- you're review really made my day when i read it, i just had to put that out there. I did sound petty, darn. I know not to write for reviews but sometimes some people just get on my nerves about the things they write and when im having a bad day and i read one, it just makes me explode. **

**I hope you like this, i know ive said it before, but i really hope you do. I love it, i love how this chappy turned out and i hope you like it to. Im sorry for the extremly slow updating but the story is almost done so it shouldnt take that much more time. Please review, i love hearing feed-back from all of you. **

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


End file.
